


Palace

by TheSecondSpiral



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Mind Palace, Shadows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondSpiral/pseuds/TheSecondSpiral
Summary: The minds of the masked circle are a treacherous thing.Lore building for the hypothetical Shadow Dungeons for the Masked Circle.
Kudos: 8





	1. Hiroki: The Sports Ring of Doom.

Hiroki's Palace.

Virtue of humility.

Place: The back alleys of Sumaru City.

View: Hiroki views the whole of Sumaru as massive sporting arena with himself as one of the players, throughout it you see various faceless men, sometimes young sometimes old, all in Kasugayama High Uniforms. They all talk about a match between Hiroki Sugimoto and "The Monster". Hiroki seems to have a great reputation but each time they note that "The Monster" has never lost a single match. If you ask them about the monster they give wildly contradicting answers, each more unsettling than the last, always ending with "I wonder if "The Monster" is human, after all I've never seen him eat."

Shadow Hiroki: Shadow Hiroki himself is locked up in his training room, guarded by two masked men, one in a white mask and one in a blue one, each of them representing Jun and Yasou respectively. Shadow Hiroki when talked too, reveals that he locked himself in there on purpose in order to stall out the fight. In his room you can find a poster showing the fight between Hiroki Sugimoto and "The Monster", the monster is shown as a black void. After talking to Shadow Hiroki he'll explain the monster is on the other side of the hallway in his training room. 

Throughout all this you'll encounter NPC's a tall thin masculine one and short stout feminine one who talk about Hiroki's history, he was a latchkey kid, his parents would rather ignore him resenting both him and the other ones, as a form of escapism, he was born out of wedlock and his traditionalist families forced the two to marry even though they didn't want to, from this Hiroki felt a deep need to control others and using violence he achieved that until one day, "The Monster" appears. The monster talking the form of a human, destroyed Hiroki, no matter what he did, no matter how he tried to stand up, the monster would take his place and destroy him.

Outside of "The Monsters" training room, four Mynaed's guard it, one relies on physical, another buffs, the other two use fire and ice spells, after beating them your granted the key to the monsters quarters.

The Monster: The Monster is the cognitive version of Eikichi Mishina, a violent uncontrollable force of chaos, he is at first seen talking a human form, an inhuman version of Eikichi Mishina, his eyes are hollow like darkness and he seems not to have meat on his bones being inhumanly skinny and hovering it in the air. When you try to attack the monster, it simply dodges out the way, alongside that it knows the Chaos spell, a spell that caused the target to act at random. However Eikichi is capable of damaging the monster and is immune to the chaos condition, resulting in him breaking the monster in half, unveiling it's true form, Being of Chaos. Being of Chaos is a massive black void that consumes all, not even Eikichi's attacks work on it, it simply drains them, after the party realizes that their done for against it, they escape resulting in them running into Shadow Hiroki again.

Shadow Hiroki has finally worked up the courage to get out of his room and he's smiling now. "It's time... to get rid of it all." he says. At this point the real Hiroki runs in, and yells at everyone, freaking out. Hiroki's shadow then proceeds to taunt him, telling him things like "It'll all be over soon." and "Just let him kill you, it'll be a much easier way to die.". Hiroki retorts back "Like hell that bastards gonna kill me!". At which point the Shadow responds back "Why not? It's not like your miserable existence had any point anyways, your just a burden, a weakling trying to get back at a world much larger than him." Hiroki goes all "Your not me" on him, and then the Shadow begins to change.

Shadow Hiroki's True Form: Shadow Hiroki's boss form takes the form of a bancho or delinquent, seemingly controlled by puppet strings, it seems to resist most attacks , but multi-targeting attacks can damage it. From your navigator you'll learn it's weak to Aqua, and after being by an Aqua spell, that bancho falls off, unveiling it to be the puppet of a pathetic creature, the pathetic creature will spend its turn putting the suit back on, during this time it is weak to everything but can't be knocked down. After defeating it, Hiroki will come to accept his own need to feel superior and the Shadow will turn into the Persona, Icarus of the Chariot Arcana.


	2. Hannya: Clockwise Mystery

Hannya's Palace

The Murder Mystery of Seven Sisters

Virtue of Patience

Place: Seven Sisters Highschool

View: Seven Sister turns into a massive city out of a noir film in Hannya's mind. The player charecters take the roll of the detectives, piecing together a crime they know nothing about. The students become witnesses, the teacher suspects and Hannya himself the chief detective in charge of the investigation however he seems to be hiding something.

Talking to the witnesses will tell you that Mr Kashihara was killed in the "BELL TOWER" and that they saw a man with a hatchet entering into the tower try to enter into the tower, however police goons (who all look like Tatsuya) will prevent you from getting any further into the Tower. 

Of course in the real world, the tower is the Clock Tower in the real world that is perpetually stopped. IF you sneak to behind the tower, you'll see the Shadow Hannya, who claims he'll let you into the Tower if you get clues from each of the suspects.

The Suspects: There are 3 main suspects, The Madman, The Seductress and The Widow.

You'll see the widow in a place that looks like a funeral for Mr. Kashihara. While all the other witnesses are crying, a young boy and a woman dressed in all black are smiling. Talking to the other people at the funeral reveals this woman is the first suspect.

When you talk to the woman yourself she seems to be encouraging the child not to cry. By talking to the kid, it will force him to cry, causing The Widow to reveal what she knows. The killer was "inside the school when it happened." Showing a piece of evidence proving this.

Afterwards you'll be directed towards the school where The Seductress is. The Seductress takes the form of a child pretending to be a femme fatale character, often mispronouncing words. Like a child you'll need to bribe her with a spear found in the school. Afterwards she'll tell you what she knows.

The killer was a man. She then shows a photo showing the killer to have a masculine figure.

Afterwards you'll go to the Asylum where you'll meet the third suspect, The Madman.

Surprisingly for a madman, he seems pretty sane, telling you he got locked up in here for a crime he didn't commit and giving you the evidence straight up. A Pink Slip showing the killer must've had keys to the tower.

The Tower: After all this, you meet the man at the back of the tower again. He'll ask you who you think did it. You have four answers.  
\- It was the Madman  
-It was the Seductress  
\- It was the Widow  
\- It was none of them.

If you answer Madman, Seductress or Widow, the Shadow will boot you back out to the start of the level, albeit you'll still have the evidence to give him.

However if you answer none of them, he'll let you pass saying "you've finally learnt the truth. 

The cognitive clock-tower acts as the finale to the dungeon. As you climb above it, you'll get to learn Hannya's backstory.

Hannya, was a while not particularly popular, average principal at Seven Sisters High, that all changed when one day, one of his teachers whom he was friends with gave him a book called the "In Lakech". While the contents of the book are not shown, they are shown to scare Hannya, leading to him to create an alliance alongside Kashihara and two students, shown to be The Madman and The Seductress.

The group while initially united, enters into a great deal of conflict when The Madman is arrested. While the evidence for the crime is flimsy, there are no other suspects, leading the student to be put in jail.

This leads to Hannya and Kashihara having an argument at the clock tower. During the argument Kashihara pulls out a knife, stabbing Hannya in the eye, causing Hannya to push him back, getting him caught in the gears of the machine and killing him. After this, Hannya left the scene and changed it to remove evidence, personally stitching up his face. While the plan worked, he decided to escape in order to make sure that he'd never get caught.

Hannya went from school to school in a paranoid haze, not staying in any place for very long. Inevitably, when the headmaster for Seven Sisters quit, he was called back in by the school board. During this, an officer named Katsuya Suou managed to put together a new piece of evidence in the clock tower, causing Hannya to enter a frenzy and in a last ditch effort, call the JOKER. 

JOKER granted his wish and removed the evidence.

Shadow Hannya: After reaching the top you'll see Hannya's shadow, this time dressed in a doctor's coat and casually parading over Kashihara's body, proclaiming himself to be the answer to the case, the police were too stupid to solve and boasting that he'll never get caught before attacking the party.

The Shadows monster from takes the form of a masked killer, like a slasher movie villain. The being is much larger than most humans, however it is largely humanoid and filled to the brim with Frankenstein esq. stitches. After beating it you'll encounter the real Hannya, who says he'll confess.

Afterwords: Hannya himself confesses to the murder and is arrested by Katsuya. Afterwords do to a lack of other options, the school board elects Okamura to the role of principal.


End file.
